Behind Closed Doors
by miss1nformation
Summary: What goes on behind closed doors...sequel to Truth or Dare
1. Back Lit

**A/N: **Ok, so I decided to write a sequel. hehe. This picks up right where Truth or Dare ended. It's not necessary to read Truth or Dare, but it will help to understand what's already transpired so far. It will flip flop between being outside Harry's room and inside the room. Also, just a refresher on what Hermione's dress looks like. I tried to fit it back into this story, but it didn't really work, so here it is:

_Her dress was dark brown, which matched her eyes. It was a sensible length, cutting off just above her knees, and had a modest scoop at the neck. The straps were wide in the front, but became very thin once they hit the top of her shoulders, and traveled to the very low cut back, which ended just above the small of her back. From the front, it definitely screamed Hermione, but once she turned around, it screamed something else entirely._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own J.K. Rowling's characters…oh well! _

**Behind Closed Doors**

_Chapter 1: Back Lit _

As soon as they had heard the retreating footsteps of their friends, three curious girls opened the door to the spare bedroom, their heads barely visible from behind it. Ginny, Luna, and Lavender watched silently as Harry waved his free hand over his own doorknob and ventured inside, Hermione close on his heels. They could not help but giggle quietly as they heard the tell-tale clicks of charms working on the door as it locked behind the couple.

"Silly witches! Close the door and stop ogling over those two!" Draco said with a smirk. "Let them have a little bit of privacy. It's not like you don't know what's about to happen, for heaven's sake!"

"Sod off, Draco! If we want to be Peeping Tom's, then leave us to it," Ginny pouted. "Wait…a Peeping Tom is a guy. What do you call a girl who's eavesdropping on her best friends?"

"Aside from a stalker?" Ron quipped.

"A Peeping…no, wait. There are no good feminine versions of Tom, are there?" Luna shrugged. "Perhaps a Peeping Tamara then?"

"No, I don't like the sound of that. We'll find a suitable title for it later," Ginny said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Right now, I'm dying to know what's going on in there!"

She paused for a moment, her brows knitted together in thought. Her eyes opened wide as a brilliant idea came to her.

"Lav, Luna, we—that is, the three of us—should go stand outside Harry's bedroom door and see if we can hear anything."

"How is that a brilliant idea?" Seamus asked, obviously perplexed.

"It just is! Come on, girls. I happen to have a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears with me, so we can hear everything they say," Ginny said as she rummaged through her bag for the device in question.

Once she found it, she and her accomplices crept quietly down the hall to the locked door. Ginny divided the string into three separate pieces, and handed one each to the girls so they could all listen.

_(meanwhile, on the other side of the door) _

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Harry had put up privacy charms as well as a silencing charm, ensuring their seclusion. As soon as he had finished this, he turned around and was surprised to see Hermione less than a millimeter away from him, so close that their noses almost touched.

"Hi," she said in a breathy tone, an uncertain smile spreading across her face and a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"Hi," Harry whispered.

"So…um…where were we?" she inquired, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

Harry cleared his throat nervously, then said, "Well, you were in a chair and I was giving you a massage."

"A _sensual_ massage," Hermione corrected him.

She looked over her shoulder to the desk and chair in the corner; the cherry-stained mahogany wood gleamed under the dim light of a small lamp. She eyed it with determination, then slowly walked towards it, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She tentatively ran her finger across its smooth surface.

"This is a beautiful desk, Harry. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

As Harry watched Hermione make her way over to it, he couldn't help but be entranced by the sight before him. The way the light shone around her delicate frame seemed to give her an ethereal appearance; she looked like a misplaced angel.

"It was my mum's," Harry said, his voice a bit strained from nerves. "Do you remember the summer we went to Godric's Hollow for the first time? When we were at my mum and dad's house searching for clues that might lead us to the horcruxes, I saw it in their bedroom."

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, not quite able to read his expression. He came up beside her, then brought his fingers to an almost invisible engraving on the back of the chair. She looked at the etching and immediately knew what it meant.

Then, she lightly placed her own fingers over Harry's, and they gently traced the letters. 'L.E.P.'

"Lily Evans Potter," Hermione said softly.

Harry just nodded his head, a small smile gracing his face, his peaceful expression allowing her access to the once closed compartment of his orphaned past.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," she said, and looked up into his face. The moment she gazed into his glistening emerald eyes, the knots in her stomach began to loosen, and she placed a light kiss on the back of his hand while squeezing it reassuringly.

There was a brief silence. Neither was quite sure what to do next. He hesitantly pulled the chair out for her, turning it sideways like the one in the lounge had been.

"Thank you," she said as she took her seat.

"You're welcome."

Once Hermione had actually sat down, the brief moment of comfort Harry had felt when she had kissed his hand vanished under the pounding of his heart. In an attempt to regain his footing he tapped the clock radio on the desk, and music filled the room. The song that was playing was definitely not appropriate for the situation in which they were. He continued to tap the radio, trying desperately to find a more fitting song. He found he was quickly running out of stations.

_(outside the room) _

"What the hell is he doing in there? That kind of blaring music is sure to kill the mood!" Ginny exclaimed to her eavesdropping cohorts.

"I wonder if I could set the music from out here?" Lavender pondered aloud.

With a flick of her wrist and a wave of her wand, she managed to change the station from outside the door. It was no mere coincidence that the song just beginning to play was the one from earlier in the evening. All three girls sighed as the music began to swell from within the room.

_(back inside the room) _

"How odd. What are the chances of finding that song on the radio again?" Hermione asked as soon as she heard the unmistakable melody with which she was now so in love.

"I dunno, but I think it will work, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said with a sigh.

Then, she suddenly stood up. Harry was a bit shocked by this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get a bit more comfortable," she said.

She picked up the chair and turned it so its back faced the desk while she now stood to its right. Seductively, Hermione picked up the hem of her dress and slid it slowly up her thighs, draping her left leg over the seat and sinking down, her back still to Harry. Harry gulped as he saw she was now straddling his chair. He watched as she gathered her hair and put it back up with the clip, then rested her chin on her folded arms, which were slung across the back of the seat.

She was inhaling deeply, her back rising and falling gently with each breath. Harry just stood there, his mouth open slightly. He took a step towards her, feeling terribly intimidated at the moment. He shook his head and took the final steps to stand directly behind her. As the first chorus of 'la, la, la' broke out, his hands met the bare skin of her shoulders.

She was just as hot as when he had laid his hands upon her in the lounge. He felt his skin would burst into flames if he continued to touch her, but was too immersed in feeling it to take his hands away. _'I can always be taken to St. Mungo's for third degree burns,'_ he thought. _'I've heard they have an excellent burn ward there.'_

His hands started in the same place as before, his fingers snaking under the straps of her dress, tensing and relaxing over her shoulders. And again, just like before this elicited soft moans from Hermione. He moved from her shoulders to her neck, his thumbs making deep circles at its base and moving upward.

"Hmmm."

Harry let his hands roam down her neck once more, finding a place between her shoulder blades. Her back seemed strange and yet hauntingly familiar after their first encounter.

"Lower, Harry." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Harry asked, thinking he had imagined hearing anything at all.

"I said go lower, Harry."

"How's this?" he inquired, his hands now halfway down her back.

Hermione shook her head. "No, lower," she breathed.

Harry let his hands slide down her back until he felt her nod her head in approval. His hands were now at the small of her back, exactly where they had been when he stopped earlier. He resumed making small circles with his thumbs at the base of her back. He leaned in, his weight gently pressing against her. His breath was once again hot on her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"Oh, Harry. That feels wonderful," she said with a sigh.

Her eyes were tightly closed as she turned her head to the right, still resting it on her folded arms. Harry watched her as she sat before him, and licked his lips. Her ear looked so appetizing. He laid a trail of kisses from the base of her neck to just below her right earlobe. She moaned softly as his lips made contact with the area just below her earlobe, and then shuddered slightly.

Harry's fingers were now tracing light lines up her exposed spine as he licked and kissed at the sensitive area beneath her ear.

_(outside the room) _

"Oh, it's starting to sound really good in there!" Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"What are you going to do when the song ends?" Luna inquired of Lavender.

"It won't," she winked. "I have it set to repeat itself. I don't really think they'll even notice to be perfectly honest."

_(meanwhile, back inside the room) _

Harry was now kissing his way down Hermione's spine while his fingers traced the crevice of her open-backed dress, which dipped dangerously low. He was still surprised Hermione would wear such a provocative outfit. He couldn't believe that it only zipped up to the small of her back. From the front it didn't look quite as sexy.

As if replaying the previous scene in his head, he let his fingers guide the zipper of her dress towards the floor, revealing light pink lace. The material was so light that he had to do a double take to make sure she was wearing anything under the dress at all. Licking his lips hungrily, he let them wander below the back of her dress towards the band of her panties. Pulling the elastic back gently, he let his tongue invade the once-covered area.

Starting at the dimple just below the base of her back, he licked a slow line along her spine. He was very interested in the effects this had on her body. Each time his tongue traveled north or south along that splendid line she would shiver uncontrollably. He loved making her lose control. Even more than making her lose control, he loved the sounds that his tongue was causing. _'If she's making these sounds with my licking just her back, imagine what sounds she'll make when I do _other_ things,'_ he thought, waggling his eyebrows suggestively to no one in particular.

And so ends Chapter 1. Many thanks to **_robinsinn_** for being such awesome beta for chapter 1! Please remember to R & R!


	2. I Spy

A/N: Hi again! Welcome to chapter 2! I've included an in the chapter as a reference guide. I put the info for it at the bottom. :) There will definitely be a 3rd chapter (which has already been started), and should hopefully be up in a few days, but may be delayed due to Christmas. Enjoy and thanks for reading (and reviewing)!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I Spy**

_(Outside)_

The three spies sighed in unison as Harry told Hermione the history of the desk.

"I knew they'd gone to his mum and dad's house during the summer after their sixth year, but I didn't realize Harry had brought anything back from there. From what Ron told me, the place was in shambles," Ginny said thoughtfully to her friends.

"I can only imagine the pain he must feel when he thinks about his parents," Lavender said, sorrow evident in her voice.

"He seems to be taking things well at the moment," Luna reflected. "I mean, Hermione is getting louder, and I'm sure it's all Harry's doing."

They all looked down at the small pool of light emitting underneath Harry's door. With their Extendable Ears placed just inside the bedroom, the girls could easily hear Hermione's enthusiastic responses.

"Oh—to be a fly on that wall!" Lavender mused.

Smiling mischievously at Lavender, Ginny sprang to her feet and ran as quietly as she could down the hall to the spare room. A few moments later she returned, holding something silver in her hand.

"Not a fly exactly, but we can be a _B.U.G._," Ginny replied, her wicked grin widening.

"What's that?" Lavender inquired.

"It's not a nestle-toed snargle, is it?" Luna asked in her usual mysterious voice.

"A wha—no, no. It's a _B.U.G._ or a Brilliantly Undetectable Gadget; it's a creation of Fred and George's. Back in my third year during the Triwizard Tournament, when Rita Skeeter was posing as a beetle to get her stories—that's when they came up with the idea. They're still testing it right now, but they gave me one to try. And this seems like the perfect time to experiment with it!" Ginny said.

"So, er…" Lavender said, her eyebrows disappearing behind her fringe, "what exactly does it do?"

"Well," Ginny said, holding up the silver beetle-shaped device, "it is a piece of surveillance equipment. It captures both audio and video, and transmits it to a separate receiver. And it's really cool how Fred and George disguised them as beetles so that anyone who might see them would think they're just an insect."

"But how can that _not_ be noticed, love? It's silver!" Lavender said.

"Because this"—Ginny held up the _B.U.G._—"uses the same technology as Fred and George's Shield Hats; they become invisible once activated. Which is why they're called 'Brilliantly Undetectable,'" she said, blowing raspberries at Lavender.

And with that Ginny activated the little _B.U.G._ with her wand just as Hermione let out a gasp from the other side of the door.

_(Inside)_

Harry's delicate licking of her spine had caused Hermione to forget everything else; so when Harry's hands snaked into her dress and reached around to her lower abdomen, she gasped in surprise as the electricity coursing through his skin transferred into hers. She suddenly experienced a new sensation, like that of electrified butterflies twirling out of control in her stomach, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. Quick as lightning, she straightened up in the chair.

"Oh God," Hermione said into her arm, "Harry!"

"Hermmm-mione," he whispered against her back.

Hermione bit her lip as Harry's right hand, and then his left, crept up her stomach, making their way around her side and down her back, gently squeezing her soft skin. Harry inhaled deeply, drunk on her intoxicating scent of sweet peas.

"You smell so good," Harry whispered, his mouth still against her, his words vibrating against her lower back, tickling and teasing her with a single breath.

Their collective nervousness melted as he became more daring. Hermione writhed in the chair as Harry's palms made a few more circles on her stomach. Then, as if in a dance only they knew, his hands traveled upwards, beneath the thin straps that clung to her dampening skin, while her arms came down to her sides.

Harry kissed a final line up her spine, his lips following his trailing fingers that peaked at her shoulders. As he pushed her dress strap aside, he kissed her now bare right shoulder. Hermione tilted her head to the right as Harry moved his hands down her arms, gently raised her to her feet, and turned her around to face him.

Hermione closed her eyes as Harry leaned into her, their lips meeting, neither hesitating to allow the other access. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, her fingers finding refuge in his untamable hair.

Feeling that she would drown if she did not hold on as tightly as she could, she leaned into Harry with all of her weight. She moaned his name against his lips, her right hand caressing his neck. She found the collar of his shirt and traced down it to the first button, which she then proceeded to undo with remarkable stealth. Gracefully, she guided her fingers down the row, each small plastic nub succumbing to her, eventually losing the battle of clothing Harry.

Once the buttons were undone, Hermione slipped a hand just above Harry's pants and ran it up his stomach. Surprised, Harry's breath caught in his chest, while his hands, which had been resting on her upper back, traveled first to her waist, gripping it gently, before coming to rest just above her arse.

Hermione broke the kiss but her lips never left his skin. She kissed along his jaw line, down his neck, and across his shoulder. Her finger traced a line from his chest to his navel, and then teasingly ran it along the waist of his trousers, letting it slip slightly under the band. In response Harry's hands moved over her arse and cupped it gently.

_(Outside)_

Just as the _B.U.G._ crawled under Harry's bedroom door, Ginny motioned for Lavender and Luna to follow her as she leapt to her feet and hurried down the hall to the guest room, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Back so soon? Don't tell me Harry's a minute man!" Draco exclaimed, trying to hide his laughter.

Ginny gave him a contemptuous look, "No. Smart arse. Remember the _B.U.G._ Fred and George gave me to try? Well, I've found the perfect use for it!"

Ginny rummaged through her bag once more before pulling out a small silver box. She tapped the lid of the box with her wand, causing it to open. As the lid lifted, the box itself began to increase in size until its full contents were visible. From inside it, Ginny pulled out a flat panel monitor and two speakers. She quickly invoked a Silencing Charm on the closed door, then activated the unit.

Everyone in the room gathered around the screen as it came to life, displaying two figures in a dimly lit room. One person had their back turned to the eager viewers; the other remained hidden by the first. Ginny shook her head disdainfully and tapped her wand to the screen. This brought forward a directional control panel with four arrows pointed outward in a cross shape, resembling a compass. Ginny then tapped her wand on the left arrow, which in turn moved the _B.U.G._ to the left as well, its handy cloaking charm preventing the two figures in the bedroom from noticing it.

The spectators now had a clear view of both Harry and Hermione; everyone crowded around the monitor, watching with interest. Ginny turned up the volume on the speakers and tapped the screen again to access a second control panel. From this panel she selected the focus option and zoomed in on the unfolding scene.

_(Inside)_

Hermione placed both palms on Harry's firm stomach and slid them up slowly, completely exposing his chest. She felt the shirt catch from where it was tucked into his trousers and pulled it up and out. Once it hung free, she slid her hands up and over his shoulders, allowing the shirt to fall to the floor.

As Hermione removed his clothing, Harry let his arms fall to his sides. As soon as the fabric left his skin, his hands sought refuge on her hips. In turn Hermione held Harry at arm's length and stepped back slightly to take in this new vision before her. She smiled timidly, drinking in the expanse of his bare chest and stomach. Their eyes met for a moment, full of unspoken desire.

Then, Hermione kissed a line from Harry's left collarbone to his right. Languidly, she moved down his torso, kissing his pecs and flicking her tongue around his erect nipples, her nimble fingers deftly removing his belt.

Her hand slipped into his pants once more; her lips met his again in desperation. She pulled him closer until their bodies were flush. Still cupping her arse, Harry pulled her equally tight to him, deepening the kiss. His palms slid deliberately up the slope of her back, and his fingers laced over the thin straps of her dress, barely brushing her skin, causing her to shudder under his touch.

Continuing upward without pause, Harry slipped the tiny strips of fabric off her shoulders, kissing from her jaw line to her neck. Hermione moaned softly as her dress slipped down her body, exposing her bare breasts.

She lifted her arms slowly, releasing them from the confines of the straps. Harry marveled at her beautifully exposed form; he'd never witnessed anything so awe-inspiring. Hermione cupped his face in her hands; she licked his lips seductively. As she pressed her bare chest to his, she bit her lip. The feel of his searing skin against her generated a surge of pain and pleasure unlike any she had experienced before.

Harry's hands nestled in the folds of her dress, now gathered at her hips. Hermione placed her hands over his and guided them past her curves, stripping her clothing in their wake. The light fabric fell silently to the floor around Hermione's feet. She stepped out of it slowly and nudged it to the side with one high-heeled shoe.

* * *

Sweet Pea is a very fragrant flower used for perfumes. 

Once again, thanks to my great beta's! I have 3, Robin, Alicia, & Chris, who are all wonderful! And thanks to Chris for helping develop the idea of B.U.G.s!


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: I have been told on more than one occasion (by one person in particular-you know who you are:p) that I give too many details…but sometimes those details are needed. And sometimes, I just really like the thing I'm describing! It's a mixed case w/Hermione's shoes. Since she is slightly shorter than Harry these shoes will put them at about eye level to each other. They are being portrayed exactly as they are described on the website link I've provided. :)

-----------

**The Calm before the Storm**

_(Inside spare room)_

Ten pairs of eyes were glued to the screen as they watched in silence. Parvati and Padma stared in wide-eyed shock as they watched Hermione unbutton then remove Harry's shirt. Draco scoffed when the girls began to "ooh" and "aah" at Harry's naked torso.

"Oh, please! Stop drooling, you'll cause a short in the equipment," Draco chided them playfully. "He's not even that good-looking."

"He's bloody sexy!" Padma exclaimed, to everyone's surprise.

"Ha! What's the matter, Draco? Jealous?" Ginny teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"Bloody hell, woman! Have you gone mental? Of course I'm not jealous!" Draco shot back, a look of mock disgust etched on his face.

"Oh my God!" Lavender exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"What is it!" Ginny asked, her eyes wide and a look of horror distorting her pretty features.

"Harry just took off Hermione's dress! Oh my God!" Lavender squealed, then added, "Did anyone notice the shoes Hermione's wearing? Very nice." She nodded her head in approval.

"What! Damn it all! I missed that! Can you rewind it?" Draco asked, a note of pleading in his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco as she tapped the screen once again with her wand, closing the two original control panels and replacing them with a third. She tapped the screen again and a small window popped up.

"It's a picture within a picture! Isn't that just neat?" Ginny exclaimed as she set the new window to rewind and replay the scene. "There. Are you happy now, baby?" she cooed.

"Yes, very much so, love," Draco replied in an uncharacteristically sweet voice.

Ron got quietly to his feet and walked to his tent on the other side of the room. Luna followed him a few moments later.

"What's wrong, dear?" Luna asked him softly.

"We shouldn't be watching that. That's my two best mates. It's wrong of us to watch them," Ron said softly. He hesitated for a moment, then continued. "But I want to make sure he doesn't hurt her or take advantage of her. I know she's a grown woman and can take care of herself, but I still worry about her. She's like a sister to me." He looked to Luna, asking her with his eyes what he should do.

"I understand, Ron. You have good intentions for them both, but you know that neither would hurt the other. Why don't you come back over and sit. You don't have to watch all of it, you don't even have to watch any of it if you don't want."

She took his hand in hers, and they turned to join the others. Ron was about to reply that he trusted them both when a pillow came flying towards them.

"You big git! Get back over here!" Seamus called across the room, smiling broadly. "Or I'll throw another pillow at you!"

Ron threw the pillow back at him as he and Luna returned to their spot on the floor.

_(Harry's Room)_

With her hands still over his, Hermione led Harry's up her slender thighs and placed them back on her hips. Then, she placed her own hands on his shoulders, letting them fall in a loose grip down his toned arms. At the crook of his elbow, she teasingly allowed her nails to barely graze the skin of his forearms. It was Harry's turn to shudder under her tantalizing touch.

Harry buried his face in Hermione's neck as the shiver she had induced rocked his body. Her name escaped his lips in a trembling voice. Hermione then maneuvered her arms between Harry's, unbuttoned his slacks, and undid the zip. She looped her index fingers into the belt loops and tugged down gently, knowing that this would not remove them though rather enjoying teasing him all the same.

Just as Hermione had done moments before with her dress, Harry took her hands in his and placed them on his hips, and then helped her to guide his stubborn trousers down his muscular frame. He eagerly kicked off his shoes, nudging them and his discarded shirt into the small pile of clothing that was starting to form by their feet.

Their hands still together, Harry started to lead them back up his thighs, but Hermione suddenly stopped and let her fingers walk over the silken fabric of Harry's boxers before cupping his arse in her hands, kneading it playfully. She pulled herself as tightly to him as she could manage, relishing in the feel of the silky material against her burning skin.

Harry captured Hermione's soft lips with his own and lifted her gently off the ground. Her toes dangled just above the floor. As Harry slowly moved them towards the bed, Hermione's hands automatically moved to his shoulders for support, their kiss never ending.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Potter?" Hermione murmured against his lips.

"Anywhere you want to go, Ms. Granger," he replied in the same muffled tone.

"Then take me to bed, Harry," she whispered in his ear, nibbling the lobe tenderly.

"Hmmm…in due time, love," he replied quietly, gently setting her on the soft bed.

Harry knelt down on one knee opposite her, placing one of her heels on his other knee.

(_Spare Room)_

"I think I am going to throw up!" Draco said, a look of disgust on his face.

Padma look at him with a shocked and concerned expression as Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Are you ok, Draco? Why do you think you're going to be sick?" Padma asked.

"All that mushy rubbish Harry's spewing in there! It's making me sick." Draco replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny scoffed and said, "I think it's sweet." The girls in the room all nodded in agreement.

"Wow, is it getting _hot_ in here?" Lavender asked, winking suggestively at Seamus.

Seamus tugged at the collar of his night shirt. "Yes, yes it is."

Lavender stood up at that moment and motioned for Seamus to do the same. Grabbing a handful of his night shirt she pulled him playfully to their tent. The last thing the group heard was the zipping of the tent door and a Silencing Charm being muttered. Within a few minutes the only people still _awake_ were Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna.

"I think it's time we turn in, Ron," Luna said, giving her boyfriend a look that indicated this was not a suggestion.

Ron nodded his head, turning to Ginny and Draco.

"You guys should shut that thing off and go to bed too. It's obvious that it works fine. Though I'm not sure that this is what Fred and George had in mind when they made _B.U.G.s_," Ron said, shaking his head as he followed Luna to their tent.

The four exchanged 'goodnights', and then only Draco and Ginny remained.

"I'm not sleepy yet, are you?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Draco replied. "But I am feeling rather randy at the moment," he said, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at Ginny.

"You're always randy, Draco! And besides, it's just starting to get good!" She said in her best pouty voice.

"I think we can do better than that," Draco said, winking at Ginny and beckoning her to him with his finger.

On all fours she crawled the short distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. They tumbled to the floor, completely forgetting about _B.U.G.s_ and everything else as they rolled around on the floor, entangled in each other.

_(Harry's Room)_

Cupping her heel gently, Harry's hand crept up Hermione's calf and down the front of her leg. With his other hand now wrapped loosely around the heel of her patent leather shoe, Harry kissed the top of her foot between crisscrossing straps. As his lips progressed upward over the bands crossing her ankle he moved to unfasten the buckles, holding her shoe in place.

Nimble though his fingers may have been, they were no match for the dastardly silver buckles. Growing a bit frustrated, Harry silently waved his hand over the tiny clasps and they soundlessly unfastened themselves. A pleased smile spreading across his face, he slowly guided the shoe off her foot.

Taking her other foot in his hand, Harry examined the remaining shoe. It was a sexy little number; patent leather, four straps crisscrossing over the top of the foot while four more straps snaked their way up the ankle. The ankle straps were held together with stone-studded buckles. As he placed her foot upon his bent knee, he noticed how the 3 3/4 inch heel accentuated her slender calf.

"Hermione," Harry whispered against her leg as he kissed it, performing the unbuckling charm on the clasps again.

Hermione licked her lips, "Yes?"

"Where on earth did you find such sexy shoes? And that dress? I've never seen you wear anything so innocently you, yet so provocatively sexy."

Hermione laughed softly at the look on Harry's face. His eyebrow was raised and he was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide the half smile spreading across his boyish face. He was massaging her foot, but all of his attention was focused on her eyes as he waited for her reply.

"When Ginny owled me about coming to this party last week, she suggested we go shopping. I had assumed we'd be going to Diagon Alley, but instead she took me to this lovely shop in London. Ginny saw the dress in the shop window and was having a fit to try it on. It didn't fit her though, too small, and it clashed horribly with her hair! So, she had me try it on and proceeded to convince me to buy it. I found the shoes in the same shop."

"They looked great on you," Harry said softly. "You looked absolutely beautiful tonight, even more so than at the Yule Ball in fourth year." He paused, kissing the top of her foot. "You still do."

"Oh, Harry…do you really think so?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No, I don't think so." Harry paused for dramatic effect. "I know so. I've always known so. I've just been too stupid to realize it."

As he said this, he started kissing a light trail up her leg, covering every inch of the invisible line with his lips. Harry allowed his eyes to travel up Hermione's nearly nude body. When his eyes met hers he could not help but smile. _'How can she be so confident, yet so insecure at the same time?'_

Though his lips were taking their time, his hands were being less than patient. While his lips had not even reached Hermione's knee, Harry's hands had already made their way to her thighs. As he placed both knees on the floor, Hermione leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. Her smile broadened as his lips reached her inner thigh.

Hermione bit her lower lip as Harry kissed his way up her delicate skin inch by inch. Her body writhed when his fingers brushed her panties; Harry could feel the heat radiating from beneath the sheer fabric. Leaning towards her, he ran his hands under her thighs and wrapped them around her hips, his fingers sliding over the thin string of elastic resting just above the curve of her arse.

Harry kissed a small half circle over the front of Hermione's panties, his lips deliberately avoiding that sensitive curve, his fingers gently massaging the skin beneath the fabric. He could tell she was becoming both anxious and a bit frustrated by the moans he was eliciting from her. Harry teasingly ran his tongue up and down the middle of her moist panties.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed softly as Harry slowly began to draw her panties to the side, exposing her soft curls.

------------

**A/N:** Yeah, I know ch 3 didn't end as fluffily as the other chapters have, but all of that is being saved for ch 4:p Don't kill me yet! There will be one last glimpse into the spare bedroom, which will lead to a final encounter with the _B.U.G._ I can't promise that ch 4 (which should be the final chapter) will be up by Christmas, but it should be up before the year ends (maybe).

Also (can't believe I forgot this!) thanks once again to my outstanding beta's (especially the Mayhem to my Mischief) & to Alicia for the link to the shoes!


	4. Leave Me Breathless

**A/N:** _I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Please put down the pitch forks & torches! Between the holidays, slight writers block, and the humorous inability to catch Mayhem online, I was a bit slowed down._

_I'm sure the wait will be worth it though ;) Also, there will be a 5th chapter, which tells what happens w/the _B.U.G._ & other stuff. :)_

**ps:**_ if you can listen to Sugar Water while you read this, it may be very helpful ;)_

_------------------- _

**Leave Me Breathless**

His arms still wrapped around her hips, Harry gently pulled Hermione towards him, causing her to fall back against the bed, sliding across the sheets. She giggled as he drew her closer, the satin tickling her back.

"What's with the sheets?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"What? A guy can't indulge himself once in a while?" Harry asked, laughing at her as she propped herself up once more.

Hermione was running her fingers over the smooth fabric when Harry kissed her again. Even though she knew what was coming, his kisses still sent an electric current through her, and she quivered involuntarily, letting out a shallow gasp when his lips met that sensitive spot between her thighs. She fell backwards, completely at the mercy of his touch. When his tongue penetrated her, she gripped the sheets tightly. Harry glanced up and became immediately captivated by the graceful curve of her breasts lifting into the air as she pressed her head back into the sheets, the satin rippling beneath her.

"Ha—rry!" Hermione said, her voice catching in her throat.

Harry smiled as he leaned back. Pulling his arms from under her, he slowly pulled her panties over her arse and thighs, down her slender legs, and over her feet. He tossed them into their pile of clothes.

"Now, where was I?" Harry mused as he gazed at her.

"I believe you were right—" Hermione began, but the word 'there' escaped in barely a whisper as Harry resumed his previous endeavors. His wicked tongue made languorous circles over her hooded bundle of nerves before plunging into her depths once more, while his thumb gently massaged her towards ecstasy.

As much as he enjoyed prolonging Hermione's pleasure, Harry was becoming impatient. He lightly kissed her inner thigh as he rose to his feet. When Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, Harry offered her his hand. She grasped it and he gently pulled her to a sitting position. She licked her lips as she caught sight of his erection straining against its silken cage.

A seductive smile spreading across her face, Hermione placed her hands on Harry's muscular thighs, just below his boxers. In a languid motion she ran them up the length of the cool silk until she reached the elastic waist. Hooking her thumbs onto it near the back, she pulled his boxers down at a tantalizing pace, her fingers pressing lightly into his skin as they traveled down his arse. Giving Harry a mischievous grin, Hermione kissed the tip of his erection. She was amazed at its softness, and pleased when a loud moan escaped his pursed lips, his head rolled lazily backwards, and his eyelids fluttered at her touch.

Harry gently lifted her off the bed, holding her loosely against him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, his stiffness adjacent to the curve of her backside. He enveloped her soft lips in an intense kiss, one hand supporting her neck, the other her arse. Honing his nimble Quidditch reflexes, he maneuvered them onto the bed, crawling on his knees to its center. His left arm was wrapped around Hermione's back, while his right was being used for leverage.

Lying her tenderly on her back, Harry propped himself up on his left elbow, his face hovering slightly above hers. Closing her eyes, Hermione lifted up her head to reach him, kissing him deeply. He cupped her face gently with his right hand; his fingers glided smoothly down her ivory neck, tracing her collarbone before finding the swell of her breast. Taking the full weight of it in his hand, Harry kneaded it delicately and languished in its suppleness, his thumb dancing back and forth across her taut nipple.

Harry's fingers trailed feather-light down the smooth plane of her creamy skin. When his fingers reached the area between her navel and her downy curls, Hermione giggled softly at his tickling touch. Looking down upon him from her perch upon his pillows, Hermione caught his eyes and smiled. Harry returned her smile as he drew small shapes on the canvas just below her navel. A hushed moan escaped her lips each time his fingers brushed her delicate skin.

Licking her lips, Hermione ran her hand over her breast and down her stomach. Her fingertips met his for a fleeting moment before she ran them lightly back up her abdomen, stopping briefly to massage her nipple. Upon seeing this, a feral groan escaped Harry's throat and he lost his fingers in her concealing curls. Sliding his middle finger into her hot, wet crevice, he allowed it to penetrate her a few times before withdrawing completely.

Slipping his finger out, he ran his hand over the sensitive head of his penis, allowing her wetness to mix with his own. Hermione licked her lips as Harry took his length in his hand and stroked it slowly, his eyelids fluttering softly as his pace slowed to a lethargic crawl. Awakened from his revive by Hermione's mewl, Harry opened his eyes to see her watching him. Her eyes glistened with lust at the sight of him pleasing himself and she licked her lips eagerly, desperately wanting him inside her.

A wry smirk played across his handsome features as he watched her watching him. Still lying on his side and propped up on his left elbow, his hand still encircling his erection, he gently pressed the tip of his penis into her slit. It took all of the willpower he could gather to keep from releasing at that moment, as he slowly pulled back, his tip at her opening. In a deliciously titillating manner, he penetrated her again, still allowing only his head to enter. Hermione clutched the silken sheets desperately each time he did this; she knew that he was intentionally driving her insane, and she savored every tantalizing second of it.

"Mmmm. Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice low and sultry.

Unable to withstand the torture a moment longer, Hermione's middle finger sought out her clit, rubbing it in a languid, circular motion, not realizing how much this would further arouse Harry as he thrust forward, burying himself completely within her. Reveling in the feel of her tight walls constricting around him, Harry unconsciously fell into rhythm with the song playing in the background. Each time the drum sounded, he would thrust forward. Hermione quickly set pace with the same melodic note.

"Hermione," Harry breathed, "Oh God, you feel so good."

Hermione's breathing was becoming fast and erratic as their synchronized pace quickened. The satin sheets felt wonderfully cool against her burning skin. Their sheer, gentle caress and the guttural growls Harry was uttering plunged Hermione into absolute ecstasy. Without realizing what she was doing, she began to purr. It started softly in the back of her throat, but with each thrust, it grew louder, more feral. Elation was peaking within her, spreading like wildfire from her abdomen to the tips of her toes and fingers.

"Oh. My. God. Harry!" she cried, her orgasm rolling over her in great waves, her moans and breathing escaping in a tumultuous eruption.

Her cries of ecstasy, joined with the dizzying feel of her clenching tightly around him, sent Harry hurtling over the edge, into his own unassailable climax.

"Aah! Oh—yes!" he moaned loudly as he also became enveloped in his orgasm.

" 'Mione," Harry whispered, collapsing atop Hermione and rolling slightly to the side, still buried deep within her.

Pulling the covers around them, Harry and Hermione wrapped themselves in each other's arms. The cool satin extinguishing the fire of their skin, they just lay there, trying to catch their breath. Her head rested against his chest, and his on top her soft, messy curls. They fell asleep to the hypnotizing melody of each other's steadying breath.

Somewhere during the course of their orgasms, Hermione had swung her hand to the side to grasp at the sheets. In doing so, she had inadvertently swatted at the then invisible, silver B.U.G. Their elicited moans had been loud enough to mask the sharp thud of the magical device as it smashed against the wall, falling soundlessly into their rumpled pile of discarded clothing, and, now visible, it glistened against the silvery moonlight cast in through the window.

As soon as the B.U.G. had hit the wall, the screen in the other room went black. None of the occupants in the spare room had noticed. Draco and Ginny had long since retreated to their own tents, just as the other occupants had more than an hour ago. Both rooms were now silent and dark, apart from the slivers of moonlight casting soft shadows across the walls and floor.

_ -------------------------_

_**A/N:** Thanks, once again, to Mayhem, my faithful beta & partner in crime. Also, a big thanks to Bslehofer for some great ideas!_


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 5: Hell Hath No Fury…**

They say _'Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned.'_ Little did Harry's house guests know that Hermione was about to give new meaning to that phrase.

As the sun shone lazily into the spare bedroom of Harry's flat, a mild humming could be heard. It appeared to be coming from a monitor showing a lovely static snowstorm. _'Wait, that's not a snowstorm, it's just the effects of a broken visual connection from the B.U.G. being knocked off-line earlier this morning,'_ Ginny thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She tried to sit up, but found she was pinned under Draco's arm. As she was attempting to free herself of its burden, a sharp, piercing sound filled the room. She shrieked loudly. Had there not been a silencing charm on the tent, she would have woken the whole house. She did however manage to wake Draco up.

"Bloody hell, woman! Can't a bloke get some sleep around here?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep and irritation.

"Didn't you hear that loud sound just now?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows hidden in her messy, red tresses.

"No, I was too busy having some crazy redhead scream in my ear!" Draco shot back.

With an annoyed 'hmph' Ginny got to her feet, scanning the floor frantically for her dressing gown. The moment she found it, she made her way to the door of the tent, shoving her hands clumsily through the gown's knotted sleeves. Once out of the tent, it dawned on her exactly where the sound was coming from.

She covered her ears as the noise grew louder, almost deafening. Then, it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. A voice came from the speakers. The snowy screen flashed a bright white, and then filled with an extreme close-up of Hermione Granger. Draco peered at the screen from behind Ginny's shoulder as he watched the blurred image sharpen and zoom out. He chuckled.

"Looks like Granger found your little toy, Gin," he said with his trademark sneer.

Ginny shot him her patented _do-you-really-want-a-Bat-Bogey-hex_ glare and told him to shush. She had to assess the situation to see just how much trouble she was in, because she knew she was definitely in some. She sat on the floor in front of the monitor and watched, trying to gauge the seriousness of her best friend.

_(Inside Harry's room)_

Hermione had woken up before Harry did. She never recalled his being such a heavy sleeper during their years together at school. Then again, he didn't have a dark lord looming over his shoulders and invading his dreams anymore, so he probably slept quite soundly nowadays. As gently as she could, Hermione removed his arm from atop her stomach and laid it beside him.

A lazy smile graced her face as she took a few moments to stare at Harry's peaceful form beside her, tangled in the white satin sheets. He was lying on his stomach, arms and legs spread in all directions. His hair spiked up in a thousand directions at once, and the covers were just barely covering his arse. She giggled softly when she noticed he didn't have a tan line.

He looked simply adorable lying there, with all his worries tucked safely away. She did not dare wake him yet. She knew they needed to talk, but also knew it could wait. Harry looked so peaceful and innocent; she could not bear the thought of taking that from him just yet.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that their discarded pile of clothing was on his side of the room. Pulling the covers back, she took one last look at her lover before pulling herself out of bed. She hurried across the room, figuring she would put on only her dress, _'No need to put my panties back on,'_ she thought. Then, she would quietly go to the room she was supposed to be staying in and change clothes there.

As she was picking up her wrinkled dress, she saw something fall onto the pile. Holding her dress against her, she leaned down to examine what it was, and picked up the tiny, silver object that looked remarkably like a beetle. She twirled it around in her fingers, peering at it closely.

It failed to dawn on her what this little contraption was; she passed it off as being something of Harry's from his journeys during the war. Placing it on his desk, she finished putting on her dress and soundlessly left Harry's room for her own. Thanking the heavens that everyone was still asleep (or at least appeared to be), she tiptoed to her room. Once inside, she tossed her wrinkled clothing into her bag and set out clean clothes.

Hermione took a quick shower, and then charmed her hair dry. She was thankful that Harry had charmed this guest room to have its own loo. Now dressed in a white baby tee and hip-hugging jeans, she sat on the still-made bed and put on her socks and shoes. Pinning her hair up, she set off for the kitchen, humming softly.

_(Back inside Harry's room)_

Harry was beginning to stir. His arm and hand felt cold now that Hermione was no longer under them. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Harry turned over towards where Hermione should have been, frowning when he did not see her.

'_Surely she didn't just up and leave!'_ Harry thought frantically as he blinked again and sat up. He looked around the room, but saw nothing to tell him that she was still there. Frowning, he got out of bed and looked down at the pile of clothes. Hers were gone, though she had left her shoes. _'Maybe she's still here,'_ he thought, his smile returning.

Stretching lazily, he held his arms high above his head and stood on his tiptoes, working out his sleepy muscles. As he walked towards his wardrobe, he noticed the silvery beetle on his desk and assumed it was Hermione's. Paying it no further mind, he pulled out a fresh change of clothes and proceeded to the shower.

As soon as he walked back into his room, Harry heard a knock at his door. Adorned with only a loose-fitting towel and still dripping with water, he asked who was there.

"It's me, Harry," came Hermione's voice, just loud enough to carry through the door.

A wide grin spread across his face, and he eagerly opened the door. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Hermione's shirt. Printed in glittery red, it read, 'Seekers Rock!' and had a golden snitch printed in glittery gold.

"I bought it during sixth year Quidditch season after you became captain," Hermione said, noticing his reaction.

"Why have you never worn it before now?" Harry asked, a little hurt.

Hermione laughed softly and replied, "I have actually worn it to every game you've played since I bought it. I would wear it under whatever I was wearing at the time. I was afraid that if people saw it, they would jump to conclusions. And you had enough to deal with at the time without having to fight off rumors about you and me…again."

"Oh. I…I wouldn't have been bothered by that rumor a second time around. I was actually fine with it the first time," Harry said, smiling sheepishly as he remembered he was still dripping water onto the carpet. "I should finish drying off before I get the whole floor soaking wet."

They both blushed slightly, which, had Ginny and the others been watching, they would have found this quite cute considering what they had been doing only hours before together. Hermione turned to leave, but Harry stopped her, motioning for her to sit on the bed while he went back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned, wearing only a pair of Slytherin-green boxer shorts and a smile, his hair still pointing in every direction.

Harry sat down beside her on the unmade bed. After a moment of awkward silence, they both blurted out, "We need to talk," then proceeded to insist that the other go first. Taking the reigns, Hermione took a deep breath, and began talking.

"Harry…about last night and this morning…" She paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "Wow, I'm a bit at a loss for words here. Imagine that." They both chuckled lightly. "I…it…" she stammered.

"It was wonderful," Harry said. "It was magical. It was everything I've dreamed it would be…and more." Hermione nodded in agreement. "I wish that it had happened sooner, but I'm afraid that had it, we may not have been truly ready for it. But I am happy that it has happened."

Hermione nodded in agreement again, and continued, "Harry, where do we go from here? We've been friends for so long that this," she waved her hand around, indicating their situation, "just feels so natural…so right. I mean, if you think about it…we've been together for," she paused again, but this time to count on her fingers, "about thirteen years."

"Wow," they both gasped in unison. Neither had ever really stopped to calculate exactly how long they had known each other, how long they had been best friends. Neither had realized how long they had loved the other without letting the other know.

"Well," Harry began, "I suppose we should spend a bit more time alone. Seems almost all of our time together, aside from fourth year, was and is spent with Ron. So, let's try going out a few times, see where that leads us," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What should we tell the others?" Hermione asked, looking a bit worried. "Should we tell them that we're going to start dating, or should we keep it to ourselves for the time being? Until we see what's going to happen?"

Harry screwed up his face in concentration before replying, "I guess we should keep it quiet, but if anyone asks, we can say we're testing the waters?" He shrugged again, hating not having a better answer.

Hermione smiled at his helplessness and leaned into him, resting her head on his bare shoulder. She inhaled his cologne deeply and sighed. Lifting her head, she turned to face him, and then pressed her mouth to his. Harry's tongue traced the line between her lips before she parted them to allow him entry. They both wanted so much more from the kiss, but also would not allow it to go any further.

Their lips drew apart, but they did not lean back. Instead, both stayed their ground, mouths barely touching, breathing in each other. When Hermione finally pulled back, Harry opened his eyes. Hermione's were still closed as she rose from the bed they had shared just hours before. Turning to face him, she asked what he would like for breakfast, all but forgetting that there were other people in Harry's flat who might want something as well.

"Surprise me," Harry said as she walked out of his room, the door clicking shut behind her.

_(Outside Harry's room)_

Hermione was on her way to the kitchen when the door to the spare bedroom opened. Ginny poked her head out, smiling cautiously. Hermione's face lit up and she greeted the redhead warmly. Ginny's cautious smile brightened as she realized that Hermione had not yet figured out what had happened. As they walked to the kitchen, the younger girl informed Hermione that everyone was up and getting ready.

"Cute shirt," Ginny exclaimed. Had Hermione been looking at her, she would have seen Ginny's knowing smirk, but, she wasn't, so she didn't. Once in the kitchen, they started breakfast, the other girls soon joining them. Then the guys arrived to help set the table. In her earlier years Hermione would have fussed about the men not helping to cook, but she had learned since then that, aside from Harry and Draco, none of them actually _could_ cook.

All throughout breakfast, Harry and Hermione kept stealing glances at each other. They prided themselves in thinking they were being sneaky, but to everyone else they were painfully obvious. No one said anything though, continuing to let the couple revel in their accomplishment. Ron beamed at his best friends, knowing that they had finally realized their feelings for each other. After breakfast everyone except Harry and Hermione returned to the spare room to put away their things to return to their homes.

_(Inside spare bedroom)_

"Whew! I don't think either of them has discovered the B.U.G. or what it does! Hermione barely paid any attention to it! And Harry just glanced at it and walked off. Hopefully, neither will discover what we've done. They'll absolutely kill us if they do!" Ginny paused to catch her breath.

"If they do catch us, we deserve whatever punishment they throw at us," Ron said, a look of mild disgust on his face for having partaken in watching his best friends getting it on while thinking they were alone. "Gin, I still can't believe you watched for so long."

"We didn't watch much longer than you guys actually," Draco replied. "In fact just a few minutes after you guys went to _sleep_, Gin and I had a nice little romp on the floor." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"Whoa! Too much information!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. "I do NOT need to know what you and my _sister_ are doing!" Everyone, including Ron, burst into laughter at this exchange.

_(Meanwhile, in lounge)_

Figuring it would take a while for the others to collect their things, Harry and Hermione retreated to the lounge. Hermione sat on one end of the sofa, Harry the other. It was a bit awkward, sitting there like that. Each cleared his or her throat before gathering the courage to begin.

"Harry—" she said.

"Hermione—" he said simultaneously.

They both laughed. This time, Harry went first. "Oh, before I forget, does that silver bug on my desk belong to you?"

"No, I've never seen it before. I assumed it was yours," Hermione said, placing her hand on her chin in contemplation. "I found it on our pile of clothes this morning. Not quite sure why I assumed it was yours…but I did."

"_Accio_ silver beetle!" Harry waved his hand dismissively in the air, summoning the object in question.

Once it was in his hand, they both studied the gleaming item. Remembering how Snape had attempted to find the secrets held in the Marauder's Map, Harry swept his hand over the B.U.G., muttering the spell their old professor had used. The B.U.G. instantly sprang from his hand, landing on the coffee table.

Fred and George Weasley's voices filled the room, each one speaking an alternate sentence. "Hello! You have just been B.U.G.ed, compliments of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! What is a B.U.G., you may ask? Why, it's only the most brilliantly undetectable gadget known to wizard-kind! The B.U.G. is an advanced form of surveillance for today's inquisitive witch or wizard. It captures, broadcasts, and records high-quality audio and video. Best of all, thanks to it's convenient cloaking ability, it is undetectable whenever necessary! Thank you for using Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _Brilliantly Undetectable Gadget_!"

Harry and Hermione stood there in shock, watching the B.U.G. rise to its hind legs and wave each of its remaining arms as Fred and George's speech ended. After being struck dumb for a few minutes, new expressions crossed their faces. Hermione's eyes lit up with anger, a dangerous leer twisting her pretty features. Harry on the other hand could not help but grin. He loved the Weasley's inventions, and still delighted in the fact that he was the reason they were in business.

Hermione glared at Harry, who quickly stopped smiling. Seeing the confused look on his face, Hermione explained that the B.U.G. surely had been sent in to spy on them early in the morning after they had retreated to Harry's room. Harry, having a bit of a voyeuristic streak in him wasn't as upset about the whole situation as Hermione, but put on a mask of concern for her sake.

Her eyes began to twinkle, and Harry began to get scared. He recognized that twinkle…it meant Hermione Jane Granger had a wickedly brilliant idea. As she shared said idea with Harry, he could not refrain from sniggering as he imagined her plan unfolding. They both agreed that they would pretend as though they had not found out about the B.U.G., and therefore lure the others into a false sense of security.

Having finished collecting their belongings, Harry's guests made their way to the lounge as well, placing their bags by the fireplace. As they were putting their stuff down, a book fell to the floor. Bending down to help Neville pick up his Herbology book, Draco caught sight of the Slytherin-green waistband on Harry's boxers. Upon catching Harry's attention, Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded appreciatively. Harry returned the gesture with a wink and a nod.

The group sat around talking for the next hour and a half. Harry and Hermione had mysteriously triumphant looks on their faces, but when questioned, merely shrugged them off. Finally, it came time for everyone to leave. Each couple Apparated with a pop, leaving only Harry and Hermione.

Alone again, Harry looked to Hermione and grinned. Her eyebrow raised, she asked him what he was grinning about.

"Well, last night…this morning, rather, when we were making love, did you realize you were purring? Like a cat?"

At this Hermione blushed profusely. Looking at the floor and playing with the hem of her t-shirt, she nodded her head.

With a touch of amusement evident in his voice, Harry could not resist asking, "Do you always purr when you're having sex?"

"No." She breathed in deeply, then continued, "Only when I am really, _really_ aroused. It's a side effect from the Polyjuice incident from second year."

"Oh. You were quite sexy as a cat, you know," Harry said, waggling his eyebrows at her. She swatted at his arm playfully. "Honestly though, has anyone ever told you how sexy that purr is?"

"Well, no. You're the only one who's ever made me purr like that before," Hermione said, blushing again, but meeting his eyes to show her sincerity.

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione moved closer to Harry, their bodies only a hair away from touching. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his chest. As the kiss grew deeper, Hermione lifted her right foot, reminiscent of an old, romantic Muggle film. They fell gracefully onto the couch just as it began to rain.

_(Two Weeks Later)_

Ginny was walking through the front door of the house which she shared with Draco when an owl alighted on her shoulder. She noticed an envelope attached to its leg. As soon she removed the envelope, the owl took flight. Not expecting any mail, Ginny continued into Malfoy Manor.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen, she was just about to open the envelope when Draco sauntered into the room.

"Who's the post from?"

"Looks like it's from Hermione and Harry," Ginny said, flipping the envelope over a few times in her hand. "It's got both our names on it."

"Maybe it's an invitation to a party to celebrate their two week anniversary?" Draco asked, laughing at his clever wit.

Ginny fingered the envelope open, but stopped as she glimpsed crimson within. But that didn't stop the Howler from flying out of the envelope and growing vicious teeth.

"_HOW DARE YOU TWO SPY ON US LIKE THAT! FRED AND GEORGE TOLD US ABOUT THE B.U.G. AND WHAT IT IS USED FOR! IF YOU EVER DO SUCH A THING AGAIN WITHOUT OUR CONSENT, I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOU BOTH TO OBLIVION!"_

Hermione's voice was still ringing throughout the halls as the Howler erupted into flames. Ginny picked up the envelope, cautiously looking inside it to make sure it was empty. It wasn't. Five tiny pieces of folded paper fell from it. Each piece of paper was folded into a small bird. As soon as they began falling from the envelope, Ginny and Draco heard one word escape from the folds of the now-crumpled envelope.

"_Avis!"_

The moment the spell was uttered, the paper birds came to life, attacking the startled pair. At the same time at the respective homes of each one of Harry's guests from that fated night, a flock of tiny birds were fervently clawing and biting. Poor Ron, being all too familiar with Hermione's Avis charm, could not quite make it behind the bathroom door before the tiny canaries bombarded him and Luna.

-----------------------

A/N: Thanks once again to my partners in crime (betas), Robin & Betsy! You guys are awesome!


End file.
